Amor entre dimensiones
by Joy Hamato
Summary: *Personajes sacados del fic Cuando los angeles lloran con regla 63* La genia de las hermanas Hamato, crea un portal para viajar entre las dimensiones del universo pero algo sale mal y terminan con sus contrapartes masculinas. Con el tiempo, comenzaran a sentir algo mas que una simple amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, sin actualizar mis otras historias y subiendo otra :P Espero que esto no afecte a las otras. Y que ¿ya extrañaban a las hermanas Hamato? Yo si :3 Estuve debatiendo un rato sobre hacer este fic o no pero al final me decidi y quizás tenga un poco de romance entre algunas personitas. Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir solo que como ya tengo vacaciones de navidad podre actualizar mas seguido. Sin mas, empecemos.**

Un grito de niña sono por toda la alcantarilla. María Ángela, Raquel (**N/A:** Si, era Rachel pero Raquel es en español) y Leonora corrieron a donde procedían los gritos; el laboratorio de su hermana genio.

-¿Qué pasa Vonnie?-preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡SALIO GENIAL!-grito la nombrada toda emocionada, dando saltitos de emoción por todo el cuarto.

-¿Qué salió genial nerd?-pregunto Raquel enojada.

-Ya se ¡hiciste una poción para que Julio se enamorara de ti!-dijo al azar Miley, tomando un frasquito con un liquido color rosa que su hermana se lo quito de las manos de un zarpazo.

-No pero es buena idea. No, lo que hice es…-toma con las dos manos una manta que cubria algo circular de un tamaño de no mas de dos metros-¡Un portal entre dimensiones!

Miley abrió su boca en forma de admiración pero Leo y Raquel no se veian muy seguras de que el artefacto que su hermana había creado fuera seguro.

-¿Quieres ir con los kraangs o que?-pregunto Raquel.-Te pareces mucho a ellos.

-No, pero es interesante ¿no?-dijo Vonnie.

-¿Y funciona?-pregunto Leonora.

-Sip ¿quieres probar?

-¡Yo si!-respondio María Ángela levantando la mano y poniéndose en la base del portal. Su hermana mayor la tomo de una de sus coletas y la jalo hacia ella, diciéndole que es muy peligroso.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!

-Primero hay que ver si funciona bien.-dice Vonnie. Se acerca a un lado de la maquina y jala de una palanca gris. Un brillo comienza a salir del portal y provoca que haya un poco de aire en la sala y algunos papeles se caigan

-¡LO HICE, LO HICE!-festeja la morena brincando como una loca. Ella no veía que su pequeño proyecto comenzó a abrirse sin la autorización de su creadora y el aire se pone mas fuerte, arrastrando a las hermanas poco a poco hasta su fauces.

-Vonnie,-dice Raquel tocándole el hombro a su hermana que voltea para prestar atención y abre los ojos al ver lo que ocurria.-¿es normal que el portal haga eso?

-¡NO!-responde la adolecente. Corrió para intentar desactivar todo pero el aire que corría en dirección contraria, le jugaba rudo. En un momento dado, tuvo que tomar de la mano a María Ángela que estaba apunto de entrar en el portal, arrastrada por el viento.

-¡HAZ ALGO!-grito la mas pequeña.

-¿¡Crees que no lo intento?!-le responde enfadada.-¡Pero no puedo!

Miley no soporto mas y se solto de la mano de su hermana. Vonnie reacciono y corrió hacia ella, pero ambas entraron al portal.

-¡NNOOOO!-exclamaron las otras dos. Raquel empujo a su hermana y para llegar al artefacto pero Leonora la detiene.

-¿Qué carajo piensas hacer?-le pregunto ella.

-¡Voy a ir por ellas! ¡Y me vale que opines!-se zafo de ella y ambas corrieron al portal, desapareciendo en su dimensión, quizás para siempre.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hey chicos, miren esto.-dijo Mikey señalando una bodega abandonada de donde salía un brillo inusual.

-¿Estara ahí el kraang o algo así?-pregunto Leonardo viendo a través de su telescopio.

-Tenemos que ir a ver.-dice Donatello. Los cuatro hermanos se encaminan al edificio y al llegar, intentan ver por un vidrio pero esta cubierto de cenizas.

-¿Cómo podremos ver que pasa?-pregunto Rafa.

-Quizás entrando por la ventana.-sugiere Leo. Ellos dos y Donatello, jalan todas las ventanas que hay pero ninguna se abre. Entonces, Mikey gira los ojos, aparta suavemente a Leo y empuja la ventana que el anteriormente estaba jalando.

-¿Cómo…-comenzó el líder pero el pequeño lo interrumpió.

-La mayoría de las ventanas se abren para fuera por dentro, es sentido común…

Lo ignoraron y entraron por la ventana.

-De nada…-dice Mikey con un poco de enojo en su voz. Cuando bajaron, todo estaba cubierto de oscuridad. Leo, que iba enfrente, cayo por algo que estaba en el suelo y los otros dos que iban detrás de el, igual cayeron sobre este.

-Leo…-lo regaño Donnie.

-Perdon, es que… hay algo aquí que me hizo tropezar.-se disculpo en nombrado.

Rafa se levanto y pateo la cosa esa con la que su hermano se tropezó y esta solto un gemido.

-¿Qué carajo?-exclamo el. Mikey alumbro con una linterna y encontró un cuerpo verde, con cabellos rubios y una banda naranja. Era igual a el. Solto un grito de terror como de niña y dejo caer la linterna que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Otra tortuga?-pregunto el con incredulidad.

-No puede ser… es una chica y… es igualita a ti Mikey.-dice Donnie examinando mas a fondo a la misteriosa tortuga que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. La mueve un poquito y ella comienza a abrir los ojos. Rafa se agacho y sus ojos se encontraron con esos pedazos de cielo que se encontraban en las cuencas de esa chica, que lo miraban con tanta inocencia y dulzura. Ella, vio las esmeraldas de los ojos de Rafael, tenían esa frialdad y valentía que a ella le hacían sentir que el estomago le daba un vuelco y un nudo enorme se le formaba en la garganta.

-¿Señorita, esta bien?-pregunto Leo al ver que la chica no hablaba y solo miraba ¨al vacio¨ al igual que su hermano rojo.

-¿Qué?... si, estoy… bien…-contesto ella confundida pero sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto esta vez Mikey con curiosidad-Si no tienes nombre, yo te puedo poner un como…

-Me llamo María Ángela pero me dicen Miley.-esta vez, si levanta la vista y su cara se torno a una de sorpresa.-¡LEONORA! ¿¡Te rapaste!? ¡Si tan lindo que tenias el cabello!

Leonardo se aterro como si en alguna fase de su vida hubiera tenido cabello. La niña señalo el pecho del adolecente y exclamo:

-¡ESTAS PLANA!-Leo se cubrió con las manos el pecho y dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho la risa de sus hermanos.

-Jajajajajajaja,-se reia Rafael-¡Te confundieron con una chica! Jajajaja…-comenzó a reírse en el suelo. El rostro del azul se torno rojo como un tomate.

-Jajaja…-se reia Donnie entrecortadamente-ay, Miley… jajajajaja… Leo no es una chica… ¿y si lo es?-los tres hermanos se miraron y se volvieron reír. María Ángela se sonroja ligeramente y se rie con los chicos. Rafa se dejo de reír tan fuerte para escuchar la angelical risa de la rubia.

-Perdon, pero es que mi hermana Leo…-su expresión cambio a una de preocupación-¡Mis hermanas! ¡Debieron seguirme desde el portal y ahora no se donde están!

-¿Tienes hermanas?-pregunto Donnie-¿Un portal?

Miley tomo aire para contar todo lo mas rápido posible.

-La genia de mi hermana Vonnie, hizo un portal entre dimensiones, que salió mal, entre al portal y…

-Hablas muy rápido cielito,-se queja Rafa sin evitar un tono enojado-habla mas lento.

-Perdon… el punto es que no se donde están mis hermanas.-finaliza Miley.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a encontrarlas.-asegura Mikey alborotándole el cabello a su contraparte.-¿Verdad Leo?

El nombrado asiente con una sonrisa.

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto el Railey? (RafaxMiley XD) Si, se que aquí, están acostumbrados a leer historias de drama y esas cosas pero, en mi evolución como escritora (si, porque ustedes están viendo como voy creciendo en esta area del arte de la literatura) tengo que escribir de todo y no había escrito algo de romance. Ademas, a las pobres hermanas las traje sufriendo por una saga entera y ya debían tener una linda historia de amor. Yo, en lo personal, he encontrado a mi amor pero si Donnie cuenta, quiero dejar un mensaje para la hermana que se enamorara de el:**

**¨El es mio, te lo presto por esta historia… Le rompes el corazón ¡Y YO TE ROMPO UN DIENTE!¨**

**Ahora, si, adiós y no olviden comentar que les pareció :D**

**P.D: Si su amor platónico es una de las tortugas, pueden dejarle un mensaje como el mio en un review ¡estoy segura de que les responderán con gusto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! ¿Les esta gustando la historia? ¡A mi si :3! Hoy verán mas parejas en especial parejas disparejas (no se si se da a entender) que les dire el nombre al final del capitulo. Ya, basta de hablar, comencemos:**

Caminaban por la vieja bodega abandonada. Leonardo y Donatello iban adelante alumbrando con unas linternas y los otros tres iban atrás. Mikey a lado de Miley y Rafa al otro lado. Ninguno decía ninguna palabra. Mikey había sido el único que había visto como Rafael miraba a la nueva y sabia que la amaba. Lo cual era raro ya que Rafa no quería mucho a las chicas (sobre todo por Karai) Entonces, una idea le vino a la mente. Pero, era muy arriesgada. ¿Y si se enojaba?... Nah, eso valia la pena. Sonrió y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de María Ángela haciendo que Rafa sintiera un sentimiento que jamás en su vida había sentido; sus primeros celos.

-Así que, Miley-la nombrada voltea y sonríe con inocencia. ¨Si supiera lo que ese hijo de… su mama quiere hacerle¨ pensó Rafa apretando sus puños.-¿Cuántas hermanas tienes?

-Cuatro. Estoy segura de que les caerán muy bien.-asegura ella. Mikey quiere seguir celando a su hermano pero este se agacha y lo jala, dejando al pobre atrás.

-Permiso señorita.-murmuro para Miguel Ángel el rojo y poniéndose a lado de la rubia que se sonroja al ver tal acto.

-Holis.-dice tímidamente. ¨¡Agh! ¿Cómo reacciono?¨ pensó Rafa ¨¿Soy frio? ¿Soy adorable? ¡Dios ayudame!¨

-Hola.-fue lo único que respondió. Caminaron un par de pasos mas en silencio.

-¿Tu eres…

-Rafael.-¨Idiota, ¡responde algo mas!¨

-Ah…y…¿Qué tal?

-No hablas mucho ¿o si?

-Pues suelo hablar mucho pero cuando entro en mas confianza. Realmente, me es fácil entrar en confianza pero cuando…-el rojo dejo de escuchar y solo miraba los gestos que hacia la niña. Eran dignos de una princesa. Tenia esos ojos que… le hacían sentir un montón de cosas.

-_¿Mariposas?-_pregunto su conciencia tratando de completar la frase.

¨Que mariposas.¨ respondió el ¨Con ella siento un zoológico entero¨ Luego, se sonrojo involuntariamente.

-Chicos, encontré algo.-dice Leo interrumpiendo a Miley. Se agacha y siente un bulto con sus dedos, se imagino que seguramente era una de las hermanas de María Ángela.

-Señorita…-dijo sacudiéndola suavemente como si fuera un padre que despertaba a su hijita para ir a la escuela.-Señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien?

La tortuga se despertó. Tenia el cabello alborotado de un color negro con un toque de café en las puntas y una bandana morada atravesando sus ojos cafes. Miley sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y corria a abrazar a la chica.

-¡VONNIE!-exclama sin soltarla.-¡Estas bien!

-Miley…-levanta la vista y ve a las tortugas machos con ellas y se asusta.-¿Quiénes… son ellos?

-Oh, ellos son unos amigos. Me encontraron cuando cruce por el portal y me ayudaron a encontrarte.-explica María Ángela.-El es Leo.-el nombrado saluda con timidez-Mikey.-señala a Miguel Ángel y este saluda como su hermano sin timidez (osea, moviendo la mano)-Donnie.-el solo agacha la cabeza en forma de saludo y Vonatella hace lo mismo.-Y…-Rafa se queda mirándola.-el se llama...

-Rafael…-dice un poco enojado.

-¡Ah si!-recordo llevándose la mano atrás de la cabeza, roja como un tomate-Rafael, el se llama así.

¨¿Cómo se me olvido el nombre del chico mas guapo que he visto en m vida?¨ se regaño María Ángela. Mientras ella estaba en sus pensamientos, Leonardo ayudaba a levantarse a Vonatella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el.

-Vonatella y tu eres Leonardo ¿cierto?

-Para servirle, señorita.

¨Es todo un caballero¨ piensa la morena.

-Solo dime Vonnie.

-Bien seño… Vonnie.

Ambos se quedan viendo como idiotas. Leo noto que sus hermanos caminaron pero no dejaba de mirar los ojos cafes de la muchacha. ¿Amor a primera vista? ¨Olvidalo Leonardo, no te puedes enamorar de la primera chica que ves¨

-¡Tortolitos, hayamos algo!-se burlo Rafael. Leo solto la mano de Vonnie y ella dejo de verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos azul medianoche, tan hipnóticos para ella. La hacían sentir indefensa; que solo necesitaba de ellos para vivir. Esas habían sido cosas que solo Julio le había hecho experimentar. Pero, se imagino que solo era la emoción de conocer a alguien nuevo después de quince años sin conocer a alguna tortuga macho. Camino un poco mas lento que Leonardo (que solo quería alejarse lo mas posible de ella para acomodar todos sus sentimientos) y llego justo en la parte mas… interesante.

-¡ALEJATE PERVERTIDO!-gritaba su hermana pelirroja montada en una caja apuntándole con su Sai en la cara a Donatello.

-¡Lo siento señorita!-se quería disculpar el morado, con la cara roja-¡No sabia que esos eran sus…

-¡ALEJATE!-volvio a ordenar apunto de sacerle un ojo. Pero por suerte, Miley y ella intervienen justo a tiempo.

-Tranquila Raquel.-la tranquiliza María Ángela como si fuera un animal rabioso. Si funcionaba con los gorilas salvajes de Animal Planet, debía de funcionar con su hermana. No era tan diferente.

-No te preocupes, están con nosotras. Y Donnie no quería hacerlo.-dice Vonatella ayudándole a bajar de la caja. Raquel apenas al bajar, entrecierra los ojos hacia el morado, que hace lo mismo. Mientras, Rafael, Leo y Mikey, están viendo una caja con curiosidad al parecer, hablándole.

-Vamos chica,-dice Leo con una sonrisa-se que estas ahí.-no pasa nada-No te haremos nada.

-¡Haber niña!-exclama Rafa tomando la mano de la chica que estaba ahí dentro-¡Sal de ahí!

Jalonean unos segundos, antes de que el rojo recibiera un golpe justo en la nariz.

-Carajo,-se toma la nariz y checa sus manos para comprobar si salía sangre de ella. Por suerte, eso no fue así.-si que eres fuerte.

-Rafa, no sabes como hablar con una chica ¿verdad?-dice Miguel Ángel burlesco y empujándolo para estar enfrente de la caja.-Yo lo hare…-mira dentro y hay dos ojos azul oscuro que lo miraban con miedo. Sonrió y comenzó:

-Hola.-la sombra se alejo-No, tranquilízate. No te hare daño.-seguia mirándolo con desconfianza-Me llamo Mikey ¿y tu?-silencio…-Bien, no quieres hablar. No te preocupes, no te obligare como el cavernícola de mi hermano.-La chica se rie ligeramente y Mikey con ella-¿Ya quieres salir?

Era Leonora. Tenia algunas heridas leves en los brazos provocadas porque la caja de madera estaba demasiado astillada.

-Oh, oye, pateas como condenada.-dice Rafa en forma de saludo para la castaña.

-Lo siento.-en realidad, no lo sentía. Incluso le había gustado patearle en la cara.-Me llamo Leonora.

-¡Leo!-dicen las tres hermanas acercándose a la mayor.

-Creí que te habías ido.-dice Raquel, intentando ocultar su felicidad.

-No me iría sin ustedes.-dice Leonora. Voltea a ver a los chicos y pregunta:

-¿Ustedes las encontraron?-ellos asienten-Gracias, ahora-mira a Vonatella con cierto enojo-debemos regresar a nuestra dimensión.

La morena se rasca la cabeza con timidez, esperando el gran golpe que le iban a dar. O con suerte, el buen regaño, aunque, la suerte que se iba cargando no le iba muy bien.

-Bien… sobre eso… el portal fue destruido y… no podemos volver.

Lo siguiente que recordó es a Miley y Raquel ahorcándola, hasta que Leo y Leo (osea su hermana y su contraparte) las separaron.

-Tranquilízate Raquel.-dice Leonora-Vonnie lo arreglara.

-No es por preocuparlas pero…-Donnie comienza a hacer apuntes en una libreta con Vonatella viendo y haciendo algunas correcciones de vez en cuando en voz baja. Cuando terminan, se miran mutuamente y se pelean un poco.

-Diles tu.-comienza Donnie

-¿Qué? Tu eres el hombre, sacrifícate tu.-contraataca Vonnie.

-Pero tu eres la mayor de los dos.

-No es cierto ¿Cuándo naciste? O mas bien mutaste.

-Junio.

-Mierda…-el genio la mira burlesca y la empuja cariñosamente. La morena se aclara la garganta y comienza ante la mirada enfadada de los otros.

-Miren, esta es a dimensión 34 y nosotras venimos de la 33 lo que significa que son paralelas. Mi maquina no puede dar para atrás solo para adelante. ¿Por qué? Porque hay mirar hacia adelante, jajja…-e deja de reír al ver que su hermana pelirroja estaba apunto de matarla-Pero, con un poco de ayuda de Donatello, podre hacer un nuevo portal.

-¿Y eso cuanto tardara?-quiso saber Miley.

-Como… seis meses.

-Bueno, en ese tiempo pueden quedarse con nosotros.-ofrece Leonardo.-Digo, si no les molesta quedarse en las alcantarillas.

-Nah,-dice Miley-ya me acostumbre al olor.

-Gracias Leonardo.-agradece la mayor-Espero que no seamos mucha molestia.-se acerca a su oído y susurra-Lo digo por Miley.

El azul se rie de la ocurrencia de la chica. Era muy parecida a el, y si, era muy bonita pero no le hacia sentir lo mismo que su hermana Vonatella.

-Bien, vamos ya.

**Que cursi me estoy poniendo :P No se, me siento comoda escribiendo este tipo de historias de amor pero sinceramente, me gustan mas las de drama (¡Soy mala! XD) Quizás se dieron cuenta, de Leonora y Miguel Ángel están destinados estar juntos (¡CURSI!) así que esta pareja es *sonido de tambores* ¡Minora!... Suena raro XD y también será un LeonardoxVonatella que es Vonardo XD Soy horrible para poner nombres de parejas. Ah, casi lo olvido, a veces hare referencias a mi fic de ¨Cuando los Angeles lloran¨ pero no ocupan leer la saga para entender esta :D Ahora si, ¡adiós! **


	3. Chapter 3

**No quiero sonar como una niñita mimada pero tengo que decirles algo: Soy de esas escritoras que si no reciben un review no pueden seguir con una historia. No se, pero creo que es porque siento que la historia es leida y apoyada así que, si me harian el favor *ojos de perrito triste* Solo quiero saber su opinión y me ayudana a seguir. Bueno, sin mas que decir, empecemos:**

Los chicos llevaron a las nuevas a su guardia. Casi no hablaron por el trayecto mas que los genios de cada familia de sobre como lograrían crear el portal.

-Si vuelvo a escucharlos,-dice Raquel apretando los puños-me voy a volver chango.

-Dejalos Raquel,-le contesta Leonora-Vonnie nunca había conocido a ningún genio en su vida.

-Es como si hablara con ella misma.-se burla Miley.

-Creo que Donnie ya esta acostumbrado.-sigue Rafa-Me imagino que se la pasa hablando solo.

Ninguno de los dos los escucharon y solo hablaban tranquilamente. Por fin, llegaron a su destino y Leo les dijo que se podían sentar en lo que el hablaba con su maestro. ¨Ya quiero ver la cara de Splinter cuando Leonardo le cuente¨ piensa Rafa con una sonrisa. Mientras, Mikey estaba debatiendo entre hablarle a una de ella en especial o mejor quedarse callado. Al final, Donnie le susurro que dejara de hacerse pato (realmente, le dijo algo peor pero prefiere no repetir la palabra)y que les ofreciera algo a las chicas.

-¿Por qué yo?-se quejo el pequeño

-Porque has sido un amargado con ellas, ofréceles agua o que se yo.-mira a la castaña-Puedes empezar por la tal Leonora.

El naranja termino cediendo y se acerco tímidamente a la azul.

-Este… ¿te ofrezco algo? ¿Agua? ¿Jugo?

-No gracias, yo estoy bien.-agradece Leo.-¿Ustedes chicas?

-Yo quiero agua por favor.-pide Miley. El chico le dice que si y se dirige rápidamente a la cocina. Un minuto después, ya le había traido el vaso a María Ángela que le agradeció. Rafael no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. La miraba pero claro, disimuladamente, nda mas faltaba que alguien se diera cuenta y lo echara de cabeza con los demás.

¨Te quiero así¨ pensó el con una sonrisa ¨Pendeja, con coletas y todo¨

¨¿Si le hubiera ofrecido mi corazón y una vida juntos hubiera dicho que si?¨ pensaba Mikey intrigado.¨Yo le hubiera dicho que si, pero ¿Por qué ella no? ¿O si? ¡Que se supone que estoy pensando!¨ estaba muy confundido; nunca había sentido esa sensación con alguna persona. La vvoz de su sensei lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Así que ellas deben ser las que me dijiste Leonardo ¿cierto?-pregunto Splinter. Las chicas se voltearon y se pararon.

-Si, las encontramos hoy. Habian cruzado un portal y salieron de su dimensión a la nuestra…-se pone la mano detrás de su cabeza-no tienen donde quedarse y pensé que seria buena idea que las ayudaramos.

-Por mi esta bien,-responde su maestro-pueden quedarse en el cuarto al final del pasillo. Ahí hay algunos catres que pueden usar.

-Gracias por todo.-agradece la líder kunoishi-Yo soy Leonora y ellas son mis hermanas Raquel, María Ángela y Vonatella.

-Leonardo ya me había dicho algo sobre sus nombres, me alegro de conocerlas.

Donatello se ofrece a mostrarles el cuarto y ellas aceptan. No era muy grande; había cuatro camas distribuidas en cada pared y con una mesita de mesa por cada una junto con un escritorio.

-Aquí es donde dormirán, espero que no sea muy feo para ustedes.

-No, esta bien. Gracias por todo.-agradece Raquel

-Las dejo dormir, buenas noches…

Se cierra la puerta. Las chicas se ven y dicen al mismo tiempo:

-¡Ni se les ocurra!

-Tendremos que regresar en algun momento,-dice Leo-y solo sufrirán.

-Yo estoy bien,-miente Vonatella sentándose en un catre-es Miley la que esta enamorada de Rafa.

La naranja se sonrojo y le reclamo:

-No es cierto, simplemente…-no pudo terminar.-Bien, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que me enamore? 

Las tres hermanas se miran y le sonríen. Por unos segundos pensó que la comprendían pero de la nada, se pusieron a echarle carilla como si estuvieran en primero de primaria

-¡MILEY Y RAFA ESTAN DERRAMANDO MELCOCHA! ¡ESTAN MUY ACAREMALADOS! ¡BAJO UN ARBOL! ¡Y SE BESAN!

-¡CALLENSE!-les exige la menor tapándoles la boca-Las terminaran escuchando.

Leo se dejaba de reír e intentaba hilar las palabras.

-Ya… no te preocupes, somos una tumba.

O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente, las cuatro hermanas se levantaron para desayunar con sus nuevos amigos. Miley se hizo dos coletas, Raquel una cola de caballo, Vonnie una trenza y Leo tenia el cabello suelto. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Mikey las esperaba con su desayuno listo.

-Hola chicas, llegaron justo a tiempo.-las saluda-Siéntense, orita vienen los demás.

Pocos minutos después llegaron los demás y se pusieron a desayunar huevo con jamon y jugo. Cuando Vonatella se sento, y se dio cuenta que su hermana Raquel había tomado su cuchara.

-Raquel…-le dijo malhumorada.

-Ve por una tu.-le contesta con hipocresía. Se paro y fue al cajón de los cubiertos. Pero estaba tan enojada que el cajón se le termino tirando. Leonardo se iba a parar de su lugar para ayudarla pero ella responde inmediatamente:

-No, no Leo, yo puedo recogerlos.

¨Ella es tan independiente.¨ piensa Leo con una sonrisa. La chica se agacho sin bajar nada mas que el tronco del cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus piernas. El azul no pudo evitar no ver a la chica. Tenia unas hermosas y largas piernas, como tubito y la colita que salía de su caparazón, se metia como si supiera que estaba siento observada. Estaba embobado con el cuerpo de esa niña. Raquel, que estaba sentada a lado de el, miro la mirada perdida de la tortuga y trato de seguir su vista hasta que termino viendo lo que el veía.

-Leonardo,-dice la pelirroja haciéndose para atrás-¿podemos hablar?

El azul estaba asustado pues creía saber porque le estaba diciendo eso. La chica lo llevo al dojo y se sento delante de el. Apenas si podía contener el enojo que tenia.

-Dime Raquel ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Una mano caliente se sintió en su mejilla. Tres segundos después, entendió que Raquel le había dado una bofetada. Miro a la chica de ojos verdes que le dedicaba unos ojos llenos de furia.

-¿Y eso que fue?

-Eso, por andar mirando a mi hermanita de esa manera.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Oh esperate, todavía no termino:-se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a cantar-¡Leo ama a Vonnie! ¡Leo ama a Vonnie!

-¡Sshh!-le tapa la boca, igualito a como le hizo su hermana hace unas horas-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque lo veo en tus ojos, así le brillaban a Leonora cuando miraba a Konrad*. Nomas te digo que mi hermana es mas que unas largas piernas y una linda colita; además que ya esta enamorada de alguien mas de nuestra dimensión.

Para Leonardo eso fue como una bomba en el estomago y la otra, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, intento consolarlo.

-Pero es gay, estoy segura.

-Si, gracias…-le contesto no tan seguro. Ambos adolecentes se levantaron y antes de salir del dojo, Raquel tomo del brazo al azul para susurrarle:

-Vonnie es la hermana que menos me estresa, si le rompes el corazón ¡YO TE ROMPO UN DIENTE!

-Bien, te prometo que no lo hare.-respondió Leonardo, con nerviosismo en su voz. No tenia ganas de saber como golpeaba esa chica.

**Jejeje *risita nerviosa* ¿Quién soy yo para poner a Leito como un pervertido? Bueno, espero que les este gustando esta historia y no olviden comentar, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

Donatello se encontraba haciendo alguna cosa en su laboratorio cuando alguien toco su puerta. Imagino que era Mikey y dijo:

-Si eres Mikey, pidele a alguien mas que juegue contigo, orita estoy ocupado.

-No soy el, niño.-dice una voz femenina. Se voltea rápidamente y quien estaba ahí era Raquel con un libro en sus manos.

-Ah,-dice el intentando ocultar su emoción y parecer indiferente ¿Por qué emoción? ¿Para que una chica tortuga quería estar en su laboratorio?-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería ver si me podía quedar aquí.-responde ella-Miguel Ángel y Miley están jugando videojuegos y no me dejan leer.-pega su libro al pecho y comienza a mover su pie dándole vueltas-Y como aquí esta tranquilo…

-Si, puedes leer aquí.-le dice Donnie sonriendo. Raquel le devuelve la sonrisa y el morado le dice que se puede sentar a lado de el. Un silencio incomodo se hizo cuando la pelirroja se sento y Donnie decidió romperlo.

-Este… yo igual voy a leer un poco.

-Ok… ¿Cuál vas a leer?-le pregunta ella apartando la vista de su libro.

-No se… la verdad no tengo muchos.-le responde. Toma un libro con con tapas azules con un brillo dibujado y una chica y un chico soltándose de unas cadenas.-¿Has leído ¨Sangre de Campeón: Sin cadenas¨

Raquel lo mira con ironia.

-¿Yo? Me insultas. Lo he leído desde que era pequeña.-tose ligeramente-A escondidas pero lo hice.

-Hey, escuche eso.

Ambos se rien y platican un rato. Ambos se conocieron un poco mejor y finalizaron metiendo las narices a los libros. Raquel no se podía concentrar; miraba de reojo al chico morado que estaba a su lado. No había notado que tenia ojos cafes chocolate tan atractivos y que el solo echo de que lo mirara la hacia muy feliz. Si no fuera porque Donatello estaba ahí, se hubiera bofeteado. ¨¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Me estoy enamorando de un nerd?¨ Justo cuando pensaba eso, una chica de cabello zanahoria (un horrible cabello según Raquel a comparación de su pelirrojo oscuro) vestida de amarillo entra en la habitación.

-Hola Donnie.-saluda ella. Apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra, ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar el disgusto que le daba verla.-¿Quién es ella?

Donatello se sonrojo al ver a la chica humana y rápidamente le contesto.

-Ah si, Abril, ella es Raquel,-mira a la mutante-Raquel, ella es Abril.-el silencio era muy pesado entre esas dos.

-Abril…-saludo Raquel con un poco de desprecio

-Raquel…-dijo Abril con el mismo tono que la otra. Solo se miraban fijamente con odio. La roja no sabia mucho el porque odiaba tanto a esa chica pero quizás era porque era muy bonita a comparación suya. Bueno, eso mas bien pensaba que era lo que opinaba Donatello lo que la lleno de envidia. El quelonio macho se empezó a sentir incomodo y dijo:

-Este… Abril-la nombrada lo miro y sonrió-¿quieres leer con nosotros?

-¿Qué?-murmuro Raquel en un tono ¨¿Estas operado del cerebro mi amor digo Donatello?¨

-Por supuesto ¿me puedes prestar un libro?

-Ok, deja voy por uno a mi habitación.

Donatello salió del cuarto y ambas suspiraron. Apenas sus oídos escucharon el suspiro de la otra, sus ojos se cruzaron y sonrienron con maldad.

-Así que… ¿te gusta Donnie, eh?-pregunto Abril

-Mas que a ti… meini.*-dijo Raquel. Que suerte que Abril no sabia japonés porque seguramente se habría enojado muchísimo por tal insulto. La humana se recargo en la mesa y dijo con una ceja levantada:

-¿Y como ocurrió?

-Yo no se como pero apareció igual que un sol que todo iluminaba y sentí que mi mundo cambiaba. Mis hermanas cuando platicamos dicen que el es tan sincero. Muy celosas están seguramente ya que nunca me deja de mirar.

La furia de Abril estallo y puso las manos sobre la mesa, con la intención de asustar a su rival pero esta apenas y se movio. Seguia sonriendo como una bruja mala de cuento.

-¡Yo lo vi primero!

-¡Yo lo vi primero!-contradijo la pelirroja mutante.-Este amor es verdadero.

-Si supiera cuanto lo quiero, seguramente me haría caso.-dice Abril cruzándose de brazos.-Oh, si hubieras estado aquel día, se podía ver como derramaba baba por mi.

-Se que esto es una locura, pero de algo si estoy segura: lo voy a conquistar antes que tu.

Antes de que la humana pudiera decir algo, Donnie entro y solo escucho que ambas conversaban.

-Genial, se están llevando bien.-dice Donnie legre trayendo una pila de libros-Creí que no se caian bien.

Ambas sonríen, con su sonrisa mas que forzada y los tres se sentaron, una a cada lado del quelonio. Ambas lo miraban de reojo mientras pensaban:

¨Que lindo es.¨pensaba Abril

¨Estoy hechizada con su mirada¨ piensa Raquel. No era posible de que se haya enamorado de el en tan poco tiempo pero existe el amor a primera vita ¿no?

o-o-o-o-o

-Bien, ¿alguien de ustedes chicos quieres enfrentarse con Miley en un videojuego?-dijo la rubia, poniendo sus brazos en su cabeza.

-No gracias…-responden Vonatella, Leonora y Leonardo sentados en el sofa. ¿Cómo corrales María Ángela había logrado vencer a Mikey en Mortal Konbad? (**N/A: **Ni idea de cómo se escribe XD) ¿¡Desde cuando se había vuelto tan buena!?

-Yo si.-dice Rafa, empujando a Miguel Ángel y sentándose a lado de Miley.-Veamos como te acabo cielito.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Si yo gano, me invitas a salir.

-María Ángela…-la regaña su hermana Leonora.

-Bien, y si yo gano… invito a Raquel.

Miley tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no explotar de la envidia. ¡Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que su adorado invitara a la tonta de su hermana mayor! Entrecierra los ojos, se truena los dedos y comienzan a pelear. Pero el de ojos verdes no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en la niña rubia de ojos azul cielo que estaba sentada a lado de el. Movia los dedos con rapidez sobre el control y tomaba soda de la lata casi sin siquiera ver.

¨Y esa Rafael, es la novia que nunca vas a tener¨ se dice el. No se había dado cuenta que esos pensamientos habían echo que sus dedos se volvieran mas buenos y se percato de estaba ganándole a Miley. No, no iba a dejar eso, realmente quería salir con la niña y rápidamente dejo que lo venciera.

-¡Ja! ¡Te gane!-festeja ella, con un gracioso baile de la victoria. Luego se pone seria y se sienta.-Pero si no quieres salir conmigo no importa, era una broma.

-No cielito, una apuesta es una apuesta.-responde el rudo-Ademas, tu fuiste la que quizo.

-¡Te dije que era una broma!-contraataca la rubia, totalmente ruborizada.-¡Para mi tu eres un idiota!

-Oh no niña,-se levanta y la mira directo a los ojos-tu lo que quieres es todo esto ¿no es así?

Miley volteo los ojos con un falso fastidio (realmente estaba saltando de alegría por dentro) y le pone la mano en el hombro y dice:

-Bien, tu ganas. Mañana a las ocho, tu escojes a donde me llevas.

¨¡MAS EMOCIONADA NO PUEDO ESTAR!¨pensaba al mismo tiempo.

**Un poco corto pero al menos mostre un poco de Ronello y Miley tendra una cita con Rafa ¡yey! Un regalito para los amantes de Riley :D ¡YO SOY UNA DE ELLAS! Díganme si quieren que escriba de una pareja en especial y prometo ser un episodio mas largo ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Ya llevaba sin actualizar bastante tiempo (no me maten D: ) pero hubo un problema con las cosas del fic y esas cosas… no voy a entrar en detalles pero solo les dire que al fin lo resolvi :D Como sea, perdón por todo y aquí les dejo el fic:**

Después de esa pequeña conversación con Rafa, Leonora pidió permiso para ir a hablar con su hermanita y, con una sonrisa super forzada, la aparto de la televisión y la jalo de las coletas.

-¡Oye Leo! ¡Me lastimas!-se quejo la rubia. Leo la ignoro y abrió la puerta de golpe. Arrastro a su hermana a la cama de Vonatella y cerro la puerta de la misma forma de la que la abrió.

-¿Oye pues que te pasa?

-¿¡Estas drogada o que!? ¿¡Porque lo hisiste!?

Miley parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.

-Solo… era un chiste y el… se lo trago…-Leonora, al darse cuenta del daño que había echo y que si había exagerado un poco, se sento y la abrazo.

-Lo siento Miley… puedes ir con el a donde sea que…

Entonces la puerta se abrió se golpe y entro una Raquel mas enojada que nada. Ninguna de las que se encontraban en el cuarto se atrevió a preguntarle que demonios le ocurria. Solo llego, estrello su libro con la pared, pateo el bote de basura y se tiro boca abajo a su cama.

-¿Y ahora tu que chinos te pasa?-pregunto Leonora acercándose a su hermana pelirroja.-Creí que te la estabas pasando genial con Donnie.

-Si…-dice con la voz medio cortada-hasta que llego la perra de su amiguita Abril.

-Si no fueras mi mejor amiga diría que estas celosa.

Raquel ve a Leonora a los ojos y se sienta

-Uno, tu y yo no somos las mejores amigas. Solo te la pasas dando ordenes y defendiendo a Miley aunque se lo merezca.-Leo fingió estar ofendida. Sabia que eso no era verdad, la misma Raquel se lo había dicho.-Segundo, yo no estoy celosa, ni siquiera me gusta ese nerd. No quisiera estar con el ni vivir un romance como el que leo en las novelas ni… ni que me regale rosas ni que…-se cayo porque la rubia la veía con cara de no entender nada y la mas grande la miraba con esa carita que ponen las hermanas mayores de ¨Ya se que esta pasando¨ Mejor no seguía. Se levanto y cerro la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto María Ángela.

-No tengo idea.-contesto Leo a pesar de saber que ocurria. No iba a exponer a su hermana.

O-O-O-O-O

Vonnie salía del laboratorio de su contraparte justo cuando Leonardo pasaba por ahí. Por alguna razón, se sintió extraño al ver que la morena salía muy sonriente.

-Hola Vonnie.-saluda el. La nombrada se sorprendio y le sonrió.

-Hola Leo.

-¿Qué hacías con Donnie?

-Oh pues hacíamos lo del portal.-mira abajo para que el otro no note el rojo que encendian sus mejillas-Esta complicado y eso que llevábamos como dos meses con este rollo.

-No te preocupes… seguro lo lograras y cuando lo hagas, no te olvidare...

Vonatella levanta la vista. ¿Leonardo acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir?

-Digo… yo nunca olvidare lo que hiciste, jeje.

-Oh. Bien... ire con…-se pone a caminar nerviosamente hacia atrás.-con… mis hermanas. A lo mejor ocupan algo… no digo que no disfrute tu compañía, al contrario la disfruto mucho.-por andar platicando, no vio la caja que se hallaba atrás de ella y tropezó tontamente. Solto un grito ahogado y se levanto rápidamente para no parecer mas estúpida de lo que ya parecía.-Lo siento.

Antes de que saliera corriendo a seguir abochornándose en su cuarto, el quelonio pensó que no iba a dejarla escapar. Había estado ensañando frente el espejo por esos dos largos meses y ya era hora. Un poco avergonzado, la tomo del brazo y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se volteo para verlo mejor. Tenia todos los dientes parejitos a comparación de los suyos que estaban un poco chuecos.

-Este… Vonnie, te quería preguntar algo muy importante.

La morena sonríe ampliamente sin querer. ¿Qué le podía preguntar? Alto, ¿Qué le quiere preguntar un chico? Y mas el chico que le gustaba. Si, tenia a ALGUIEN esperándola en su otra dimensión pero… no se, el tenia algo que la hacia vibrar.

-Dime Leo.-respondió ella.

-Quería saber… que si no tenias nada mejor que hacer hoy en la noche… Leonora, Miguel Ángel, Donnie, Raquel y yo planeamos ver un película y me preguntaba si querías ir.

Vonnie sintió que le daba un golpe en el estomago. Así que estarían todos ahí, no iba a poder tener un momento a solas con el. De pronto, una idea loquísima le paso por la mente: Un día, cuando leía un libro para adolecentes, decía que cuando le gustabas a alguien primero te invita con amigos y luego el amor surge. ¨Voy escoger pensar eso¨ piensa ella. Sonrie y dice:

-Por supuesto ¿Cuál vamos a ver?

-Creo que… ¿te gusta la de… ¨Los juegos del hambre¨?

Ok, una película con un poco de romance, ideal para la primera cita.

-Si, me encanta. Bueno, nos vemos ahí.

O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Y como me veo?-le pregunto Miley a su hermana Raquel que estaba sentada con aire enfadado-¿Crees que me lo debo dejar suelto o me lo hago en una mini trenza? ¿Me pongo brillo o me vere muy poco natural?

La pelirroja volteo los ojos y dijo:

-¿Qué me ves cara de revista para adolecentes o que?

-Yo te veo cara de estúpida por contestarme así.-responde sacándole la lengua como niña pequeña.

-Vistete como quieras, en mi humilde opinión, los hombres siempre te ven igual.-dicho esto se levanto y se fue a ver que hacia. María Ángela decidió pasarla de largo. Se levanto y se miro al espejo; se dejo el cabello suelto pero se quito con la lengua el brillo labial. Sabia dulce. Corrio y encontró a Rafael sentado esperándola. La vio y la vio hermosa. ¨Seguramente no sabe lo linda que se ve¨ piensa el. Miley se acerca y le pregunta: ¨¿Nos vamos?¨ El asiente como tonto, la conduce por la alcantarilla que llegan a un edificio. Ambos se sientan y se quedan mirándose, uno esperaba que el otro empezara a hablar. De la nada, el saca una bolsa de plástico con un recipiente de fomie y se la mostro a la niña.

-Oye…¿te gusta el sushi cierto?-pregunto Rafa todo nervioso

-Si, me gusta mucho.-el rostro de su acompañante se ilumina y continua:-¿Traes sushi cierto?

Rafael fingió estar enojado.

-¿Te encanta cagar sorpresas verdad cielito? Si, es sushi.-muestra la bandeja.

-Aaawww… que tierno, gracias.-lo abraza con su sonrisa inocente. El le devuelve el abrazo.

-Que bueno que te gusto.-saco los palillos chinos y le da uno a María Ángela. No podía dejar de decir su nombre en la mente, era tan bello, como el de un ángel-¿Comenzamos?

Ambos hunden el cubierto oriental en el mismo. Miley entonces piensa en algo super cursi pero lindo. Le deja el pedazo de comida a su acompañante pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella le da otro, directo de su cubierto. Rafa se sonroja pero sonríe mientras lo mastica. Decide seguirle el juego. Toma el sushi mas gordo y apetitoso y le hace una seña para que habrá la boca. La rubia sonríe y se deja mimar. Cuando lo prueba, se da cuenta que sabia delicioso, no sabia si porque el sushi de por si así era esa comida o si era porque su amor fue el que se lo dio.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-pregunto ella sonriente.

-Si, una persona me dijo que te gustaba el sushi.-contesto el. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, eso hacia cuando estaba nervioso. ¿Cómo le iba a decir? Facil, diciéndolo pero ¿Cómo? Trago saliva y pregunto:-¿Te gusto?

Miley se comio otro.

-Por supuesto, nunca olvidare que hisiste algo tan lindo por mi.

-¿Oh si?

-¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?

-Bueno,-¨Hora de decirlo¨ pensó el-pienso que fue una verdadera estupidez hacer todo este rollo para hablarte pero quería estar a tu lado.-le toma la mano con una sonrisa tímida y la cara con ligeras manchas rojas.-Me atraes desde siempre.

María Ángela quiso ponerse a brincar por toda la azotea al escuchar esas palabras pero logro contenerse y lo único que hiso fue soltar una risita nerviosa y decir:

-Oh eres un cuentista, ¿lo haces con todas las chicas?

La sonrisa del rojo se enchueco un poco y Miley comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

-No… puedo ser divertido si quieres, o pensativo, listo o supersticioso. Valiente e incluso bailarín. Sere lo que quieras. Dime lo que quieres y lo sere por ti.

La rubia que estaba realmente conmovida, se acerco a el. Casi podían sentir el aliento del otro en la cara. Ella admiro sus ojos esmeraldas antes de continuar. Tenia que pensar muy bien en su respuesta.

-Eres tonto…-dijo ella

-Lo podría ser…

-Pero… soy exactamente lo que nadie esta buscando. No soy como esperabas…-el la miro confundido-como las demás mujeres. No soy tan bonita y tengo muchas pecas en el rostro. Que me gustan las gorras y no las minifaldas, además de que siempre me siento bien sin estar pintada.

Rafa la acerco a el y le respondió:

-Tu eres hermosa es la sociedad la que es una mierda.

Miley se rio por el comentario.

-Mira, no soy de esos que son cursis pero…-saco un papel doblado de su cinturón.-quiero dedicarte algo. Espero que no te moleste.

-Por supuesto… leelo.

Abrio el papel y leyó:

**_En tus ojos hay dos lagos_**

**_y en ellos me reflejo._**

**_Nado en tu mirada_**

**_llena de agua de amor._**

**_La piscina de tus ojos_**

**_me invita a nadar en ella_**

**_y en tus ojos me pierdo_**

**_como en un mar de amo._**

-Awww… Rafa…

¨Que suerte¨ pensó el ¨Aun existen chicas que se enamoran con rosas y chocolates¨ Entonces su compañero abrió los ojos y exclamo:

-¡CUIDADO CON EL BESO!

-¿Cuál be…

Todos sabemos en que termino esta cita; en un beso entre la chica rubia de pecas, ojos azules y sonrisa especial y el chico ninja, de ojos verdes como de fuego y sonrisa traviesa.

Ojala hubiera durado toda la eternidad…

Oh por Dios… ocupo una inyección de insulina de tan cursi que me pongo, jejeje. Aun no creo que en casi todo el episodio me he basado en imágenes de amor del face XD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y díganme que tal les pareció el episodio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holis, espero que les este gustando esta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla. Creo que he escrito mucho Riley así que comenzare a escribir de otras parejas… mmm… ¿Qué les parece un poco de Minora, Leotella y Ranello? ¿No? ¡PUES NI MODO PORQUE YA LO ESCRIBI****!**

Raquel se sentía mal y no era precisamente por alguna clase de enfermedad infecciosa del estomago. No, era porque había sido bateada de la forma mas estúpida y horrible posible. Esa mañana, ella iba muy feliz hacia el laboratorio de Donatello, quien había prometido que pasaría un rato con ella leyendo. Estaba apunto de tocar cuando escucho una ¨interesante¨ conversación.

-Claro Abril… yo te ayudo… ¿hoy a las siete?... por supuesto… nos vemos haya.

El pitido del botón de colgar sonó y Raquel aprovecho para entrar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando lo saludo el tenia una estúpida sonrisa de colegiala enamorada. Aunque, técnicamente ELLA es una colegiala enamorada… vaya, estar tanto tiempo con ese nerd realmente le afecto no solo es cerebro, si no también el vocabulario.

-Hey, tierra llamando a Donatello.

-¿Qué? Ah, hola Raquel-la saludo ella.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-quizo saber ella a pesar de que ya sabia. El miro a los lados y corrió a cerrar la puerta con seguro. Se sento super rápido y miro atentamente los ojos de la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella solo se sonrojo e intento mirar disimuladamente para otro lado, no quería perderse en la intensa mirada de el quelonio que estaba frente a ella.

-Abril me dijo que la ayudara con el estudio.-susurro el todo emocionado.

-Te estaba invitando a…-comenzó ella antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Tu crees? ¿No opinas que me estoy emocionando demasiado?

-No, realmente no. Estoy feliz por ti.-respondió Raquel sobándole la cabeza cariñosamente. ¨Oh, merezco un Oscar a la mejor actriz del año¨ pensó ella.

El resto de la reunión se la paso pensando en lo que pasaba con Abril y Donnie. Por alguna razón, ella no odiaba a la chica, incluso se podía decir que la quería, lo que ella odiaba era al amor. Si, eso odiaba. Odiaba que el estúpido de Cupido flechara a las personas equivocadas o que no flechara a una. Tenia ganas de ponerse a llorar pero logro no hacerlo. Al dar las cuatro, dio una excusa sosa para irse y corrió a su cuarto donde se encontraban Leonora y María Ángela charlando sobre la cita que la mas pequeña tenia con el rudo de los hermanos. Eso era el colmo, hasta la enana e inmadura de Miley tenia una cita y ella no.

Unas horas después, tanto Miley como Donnie se habían ido a sus respectivas citas y ella decidió que también saldría a pasear. Dejo un papel sobre el escritorio donde decía que saldría un rato, metió en la mochila una caja de galletas y encontró un reproductor bastante normal con todo y audifonos a diferencia del que había creado Vonatella el día que se enfrentaron contra Baxterina Stikman… no Stockman, eso.

Dio un par de vueltas en las alcantarillas hasta encontrar un rincón apropiado para comenzar todo lo que pensaba a hacer. Era seco, apartado, callado y oscuro, o sea perfecto. Se sentó, abrió la caja de galletas comiéndose una y se puso los audífonos. Pero para colmo de sus males, todas eran de desamor. A las tres horas, ya había terminado la caja de galletas, había llorado hasta tener que quitarse la bandana de tan húmeda que estaba y se había dormido pensando en su amor.

O-O-O-O-O

Donatello caminaba solo por las alcantarilla después de haber dejado a Abril en su casa. Realmente, la reunión no había salido muy bien. Bueno si, pro no sentía la misma emoción que antes cuando la mirada. Además de que en su mente, solo había un nombre: Raquel Hamato. Solo podía pensar en sus ojos esmeraldas y su cabello rojo que parecía haber sido quemado por el sol. La sonrisa de dientes como perlas afiladas, que parecían iluminar toda la sala.

Vaya, nunca había pensado en ella de ese modo. Pensaba en todo eso cuando algo lo distrajo; un cuerpo delgado, color verde helecho… Raquel. Donnie se pregunto que hacia ella ahí. Se acerco para recogerla y de la nada, una enorme cucaracha apareció a lado de la chica. Incluso el genio se asusto con la aparición del insecto. Penso que di despertaba a Raquel, se asustaría muchísimo pues sabia el temor que esta le tenia a esa clase de insectos. Así que tomo su Bo del cinturón y, con la cuchilla, aplasto al animal.

Solto un suspiro se alivio al hacerlo. Se acerco a la muchacha y noto que tenia los audífonos puestos y la música aun se seguía reproduciendo además de la gran cantidad de migas que había a su alrededor. ¨Seguramente eso atrajo a la cucaracha¨ pensó el mientras la cargaba en brazos. No pesaba mucho y fue fácil el trayecto.

Cuando llego a la guarida, Leo y Vonnie dormían en el sillón muy cerca uno del otro. No le dio mucha importancia y camino hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Iba a girar la perilla pero se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con seguro. Demonios, ¿ahora donde iba a dormir la muchacha que cargaba en brazos? Penso detenidamente. Después de mucho hacerlo, solo se le fue una idea a la cabeza. Pero ¿y si no resultaba? ¿y si lo tomaba como pervertido? Bajo la vista y la vio. Bueno, valia la pena.

Tomo camino hacia su cuarto y abrió la puerta. Quito algunos papeles de su cama, además de un par de libros, lápices y cuadernos, y acosto ligeramente a Raquel. Puso el reproductor en una pequeña mesita de noche junto a la bandana humeda y comenzó a quitarle las protecciones y las bandas. Al terminar, no pudo evitar sentarse en una silla, solo para contemplarla dormida. Parecia desnuda sin todo lo que tenia encima, y se veía hermosa. Su cuello y sus piernas quedaban al descubierto ya que por el calor que hacia Donnie había escogido no taparla. Daban ganas de besarla y tenerla dentro de el. Pero todo eso quedo solamente dentro de su mente; se acerco, la beso en la mejilla y le susurro:

-Buenas noches amor.

Pudo jurar ver como sonreía.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Un sollozo muy delicado llego a sus oídos. No sabia de quien procedía pero era tan callado que estaba seguro que si no fuera porque su cama estaba pegada a la pared, probablemente no hubiera escuchado. Se preguntaba quien era. Primero intento ignorarla, seguramente no quería que lo o la molestaran. Tomo su almohada y se tapo los oídos con ella.

-_Yo te amaba._

¨Déjala… dejala¨

-_¿Acaso no soy una buena chica para ti?_

¨No quiere ser molestada Mikey…¨ piensa el. Pero una lagrima se resvala por su mejilla al identificar la voz de quien lloraba.

-_¿Acaso quieres verme sufrir por ti?_

¨Déjala… Leo… no llores¨

_-¿Quieres que derrame sangre por ti?_

¿Derramar? ¿Sangre? No, eso no se podía permitir. Rapidamente se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta del cuarto de a lado. Apenas abrió la puerta recordó una cosa muy importante: Ese era el cuarto de las chicas. Pero ya era tarde, había entrado. Una mirada azul medianoche cubierto de lagrimas y su dueña con un brazo manchado de sangre y la otra mano tenia bien sujeta una navaja con el liquido carmesí. Mikey abrió grande los ojos y su boca formo una enorme O.

-Lárgate Miguel Ángel…-dijo Leonora aun llorando. El pecoso miro un poco más el cuarto y vio que las camas de las otras estaban vacías y que había un celular a lado de la castaña.

-¿Qué…

-Vete, déjame en paz.

Pero el no era tonto; cuando una mujer te dice que te vayas, en realidad está queriendo decir ¨No te vayas…¨ Se acerco, quito la navaja de la verde mano de Leonora y la abrazo. La chica lloro aun mas fuerte y sus labios no dejaban de repetir el nombre ¨Konrad...¨ Mikey solo hacia una especie de siseo con los labios para tranquilizar a la muchacha.

-Tranquila Leo… estoy aquí.

-Se fue Mikey…-dijo ella-Me corto por teléfono…

-¿Quién?-pregunto el naranja. Enserio tenia curiosidad. Ella se aparto poquito y tomo el celular en forma de caparazón que tenia una columna de mensajes; unos color blanco que tenían de su lado izquierdo una foto de Leonora sonriente y con Miley a su lado y otra que solo tenia ese típico signo de anónimo.

-_¿Konrad?-_decia el mensaje blanco.

_-Leonora, tengo algo muy importante que decirte_-lee que dice el mensaje azul.

-Se me hacia raro que no escribiera con faltas de ortografía como suele hacerlo.-dijo la de bandana azul viendo a los ojos al pecoso. Dios mio, que ojos tan hermosos y llenos de pureza tenía ese niño. Ella pensaba que incluso podía ser menor que ella.

-_Claro amor, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Mira, tu estas haya… yo aquí… no podemos seguir así. ¿Qué tal si quedamos como enemigos? _

_-Pero yo te amo, yo quiero estar siempre contigo. Por siempremente…_

_-_¿Siempremente?-pregunto Mikey con una ligera sonrisa. Leo le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

-No te rias, lo invento el.-el pecoso devolvió la mirada al teléfono.

-_Lo siento Leonora… esto se acaba hoy._

Miguel Ángel se comenzó a sentir furioso. ¿Pero quien se atrevía a cortar a alguien por teléfono? Solo un cretino.

-Y… lo había amado tanto Mikey…-dijo ella volviendo a llorar pero esta vez sobre el hombro del menor.-Le había dado todo… el me dio flores… yo le di una de mis posesiones mas preciadas.

-¿Cuál era?-quizo saber el.

-Una muñeca…-explico ella-Había jugado con ella toda mi infancia… me dijo que la había roto.

Mikey comenzó a llorar. Odiaba ver a las personas sufriendo pero ella… ella lo hacia sentir aun mas triste. El sentía lo que Leonora sentía, sentía como si a el hubiera sido quien le hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran pisoteado hasta dejarlo irreconocible. La castaña se dio cuenta de esto y pregunto:

-¿Y tu porque lloras?

-Lloro porque mi muñeca esta llorando…

Ella entendió que quería decir. Abrazo mas fuerte a su acompañante y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Aaawww… Mikey, gracias… eres mi mejor amigo…

-¿Quieres que me quede un rato mas contigo?-pregunto el.

-Si, por favor.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama y miraran el techo pensando en lo ocurrido. Un exitante silencio sumergía la habitación de las hembras lo cual solo provocaba que las ganas de besar a la niña de a lado se intensificaran para el joven mutante. Al fin, decidió romperlo preguntando:

-¿Te gustan las estrellas?

Una pregunta estúpida de su parte.

-Me encantan…-responde ella sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-Pues… yo conozco un hotel que tiene cinco.

Leonora se rio. A Mikey le sonó como si hubiera olvidado como reír y se estuviera obligando a hacerlo. Realmente no le dio mucha importancia, no podía obligarla a reír.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto el con una sonrisa.

-Mejor… gracias Mikey.

**Bueno, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar y me costo como tres días terminarlo LOL. Oigan, les tengo una preguntita:**

**¿Les gustaría que pusiera Lemon en la historia?**

**Es que tengo pensado hacer uno de los episodios finales con Lemon pero no estoy realmente segura de que les guste :/ Por favor, aunque son de los que no acostumbran dejar un review, les pido que pongan uno aunque sea con su opinión sobre la pregunta. Seria muy bueno de su parte. Gracias :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Comenzó a despertar lentamente sobándose la cabeza. ¿Qua había pasado ayer? Se tayo los ojos y pudo ver todo con mayor claridad. Pero… ¿Dónde demonios se supone que se encontraba? No era su cuarto, de eso estaba segura. Entonces, recordó: era el cuarto de Donatello. Se quedo analizándolo todo y al bajar la vista, encontró al dueño del cuarto acostado en una silla y recargándose en el colchon. Se sonrojo al sentir que estaba desnuda frente un chico, aunque… realmente no le molestaba que fuera el.

-Mmmhhh…-comenzó a despertar el quelonio. Al ver a la chica con el seño fruncido, se puso en guardia y continuo:-¡Te juro que tengo una explicación lógica para todo esto!

-¡Si, como no! ¿¡Se puede saber porque diablos estoy en tu habitación semidesnuda!

-¡Raquel, ni tu y nadie de aquí usa ropa porque es plastrón cubre nuestras partes intimas!

-¡No has respondido mi pregunta!

-Pues que te encontré en las alcantarillas después de ir con Abril a estudi-

-Ah si… Abril…-dijo Raquel con cierto fastidio. Entonces, con una sorisa picara, Donatello pregunto:

-¿Estas celosa?

La pelirroja se indigno y respondio muy molesta:

-¡Obvio no!

-Bien, entonces besame en la mejilla.-dijo el morado acercándose a ella. La chica le puso el pie en la cara y lo alejo sin demasiada violencia.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu amiguita?

-¿Pero cual es tu problema?-pregunto el-Si yo solo no quería que te perdieras en las alcantarillas.

Ella lo tomo de las tiras de su bandana y lo acerco.

-¿Sabes cual es mi problema? Te quiero.

Esa confesión dejo piedra al macho. Raquel continuo haciendo como si no se diera cuenta de la expresión del otro.

-Me encanta tu nombre.-agacho la cabeza y el la miro con ternura. Raquel sonrió.- Me encanta la forma en la que me miras.-el igual sonrió.-Me encanta tu sonrisa. Me encanta como hablas de cosas científicas que nunca entiendo. Me encanta que transformes un día pésimo en uno radiante, lleno de alegría. Ese es mi problema.

Y sin que ella lo esperara, sintió el choque de sus labios con los de su acompañante. Raquel se sorprendió en un principio, pero luego comenzó a dejarse llevar por el momento. Tenia que admitir que Donnie era un poquito torpe a la hora de dar besos pues mordía los labios pero esas mordidas eran las mas deliciosas y placenteras que ella había sentido. En el momento que se detuvieron para respirar, ella pregunto:

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Un regalo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no eres como las demás chicas que he conocido.

-Si, no soy como ellas. No soy perfecta como Leonora, ni inteligente como Vonnie ni tierna como Miley.

-Si lo se.-le dio un rápido beso en los labios-Eres mejor que eso.

-Pero no quiero que juegues conmigo.-dice ella-quiero que me tomes muy enserio, mucho, como nadie. Quiero que me pasen contigo todas esas cosas que solo he podido leer en las novelas. Lo quiero todo o no quiero nada.

-Por supuesto que si lo hare.-acaricio su rostro con delicadeza, como si con un simple rose lo fuera a romper.

Quisieron volver a besarse pero entonces la puerta sono. Se separaron casi empujándose y entonces, entro Mikey al cuarto.

-Hey Donnie, quería saber que si estabas despierto podrías…-entonces vio a la pelirroja. Esta se sonrojo y tomo su bandana, se la puso, tomo sus protecciones y vendas y salió a toda prisa de ahí. Cuando se fue, el pecoso continuo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.-Que si estabas despierto, podrías curar a Leo.

-¿Cuál de los dos?-pregunto Donatello aun un poco emocionado por lo de hace unos minutos.

-Leo la chica. Se corto en el brazo con… su katanas.

-¿Con sus katanas?

-Si, con sus katanas… estaba entrenando y… pues paso. No es muy grave pero siguen abiertas y no quiero que se le infecten.-respondió intentando sonar lo mas convincente del mundo. Incluso sonrió al final por si acaso. El genio asintió y dijo:

-Bien, lo hare.

Que suerte el tener una sonrisa tan convincente.

O-O-O

**P.V de Leonardo**

Apenas me voy dando cuenta de estos sentimientos. Todo se me hacia tan confuso. Nunca había experimentado ese tipo de amor. Siempre fue un simple amor de amigos o ya de hermanos pero no uno conyugal. Y aunque quisiera evitar mirarla durante los entrenamientos, simplemente era imposible. Y es que sus ojos cafes hacen que las estrellas parezcan que no brillaran. Su cabello. Oh su cabello cae perfecto desde esa trenza despenada amarrada con la primera liga que encuentre. Me gusta su cabello. Café largo y sedoso.

Ella es tan hermosa para mi, que me gustaría decírselo todos los días.

Y cuando miro su cara, no hay nada que quisiera cambiar de ella. Cuando sonries, todo el mundo deberia voltearla a ver para que al fin crea lo hermosa que es. Sus labios podría besarlos todo el día si ella me lo permitiera. Su risa. Se que Raquel odiaría que lo dijera pero es quela risa de su hermana morena es tan sexy. Nunca le pediría que cambiara. Si es la perfección lo que busca, solo la encontrara siendo ella misma. Porque es maravillosa así como es.

Me gustaría decirle cosas tan hermosas como ella. Yo seria como su príncipe azul. Si me acuerdo de ella sonrió de la nada. No se si ella siente esas miles de emociones pero si estoy con ella, brotan corazones.

Si ella me pidiera que fuera un poeta, le escribiría mil poesías. Que fuera un artista, ella seria mi galería. O que le cruzara los mares, sin barco se los cruzaría. Hoy, mientras veía la TV pensando en ella, cuando Vonnie se me acerco y se quedo parada pensando, mirándome fijamente. No era como las niñas endemoniadas de las películas de terror, si no que era mas como pensando que iba a decir. Comenzó a ponerme nervioso y me voltee para verla.

-Hola Vonnie.

Ella reacciono y me miro con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Eh, ho-hola Leo… este… ¿Qué haces?

Sonrei para darle confianza.

-Viendo la TV. Pero no hay nada interesante.

-Oh…-no sabia que decirle ni ella a mi. Un profundo silencio incomodo se prolongo entre nosotros. Por suerte, llego Rafa y me dijo:

-Leonardo, ya nos tenemos que ir a patrullar.

-Ah, cierto.

Me levante y Vonatella me pregunto:

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

No sabia que decirle. Quería que estuviera feliz, ella y las demás nunca salieron a la superficie mas que Miley, por miedo de que los enemigos las vieran y pensaran hacerles daño. Pero… eso ultimo era lo que me preocupaba.

-No Vonnie.-le dije quitándole la sonrisa. Me sentí la persona mas mala del mundo.-Es peligroso, ¿Qué tal si Karai o alguien te ve?

-Voy a tener mucho cuidado.-responde un poco enojada.-Estoy aburrida de estar siempre aquí.

-Si Leo,-me dice Rafa-dejala ir. Estoy seguro de que el resto igual quiere salir.

Quería contradecirlo cuando escucho pasos detrás de mi e inmediatamente una voz:

-¿Vamos a salir Leo?-me pregunto Miley con ojitos de perrito triste.

-Si, Leo.-dice Raquel-estoy aburrida de las alcantarillas.

-Tienen razón Leonardo.-dice Leonora-No nos pueden dejar todo el rato aquí.

-Quiero salir Leo…-me dice Vonnie como chica de telenovela. Verla así, encerrada como Rapunzel, me dio lastima y no quería que me vieran como el malo.

-Por favor…-siguio Miley. Senti la mirada de muerte de Rafa al no dejar salir a su novia. Al final, suspire y dije:

-Bien chicas. Iremos todos a patrullar.

Se pusieron a dar saltos como fangirls –excepto Raquel, ella solo soltó un ¨¡Yeah!¨-Me alegre por ellas pero no podía evitar sentir una angustia terrible y pensar que eso podía terminar mal.

**Vale, ni siquiera cheque el episodio para corregir algo pero es que estoy floja hoy :P Si, se que es corto pero verán que en el próximo episodio ya habrá mas acción y drama. Mi lema es: ¨Sin drama en una historia de Joy Hamato, no es historia XD¨ Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme sus reviews :D**


End file.
